The Apple That Changed My Whole Life
by RandomGG25
Summary: Chapter twelve is up. Luke goes to the park. LL ROGAN Rating is for language.
1. The Start

Summary: Set after "How Many Kropogs to Cape Cod?", a different take on what could of happened in "Blame Booze and Mellville".

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I owe all characters to ASP.

Default Chapter

Lorelai's POV

"Hello"

"Lorelai!"

"Jackson? What's going on?"

"Sookie's having the baby, now!"

"Oh! Wow! I'll...I'll be right there!" I said hanging up the phone.

"Hel-"

"Rory!"

"Mom! Wha-?"

"Sookie's having the baby!" I said then hung up. I ran out of the house and jumped in the car. The baby's coming! Oh crap! I have plans tonight with Luke!

"Luke's." he said gruffly. God, he sounds so sexy when he talks like that. "Hey, Sookie went into labor so I'm on my way to the hospital. I'm sorry I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight. "Oh okay. Hey, do you want me to come with you to the hospital?" He asked. "Actually that would be great. I'll come pick you up." I told him.

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Wow I can't believe Luke's coming to the hospital. Last time we went to the hospital he looked like he was going to pass out.

(In The Diner)

"Hey!" Luke called to me across the diner. "Hey" I said back. I walked across the diner and gave him a kiss. "Are you sure you want to come with me to the hospital? I mean not that I'm complaining about the pleasure of your company but, correct me if I'm wrong, last time I saw you at the hospital you looked like you were you going to pass out." I said concerned. "I'll be fine, but I appreciate your concern." He told me. "Okay so, coffee?" I said eagerly. "Nice change of subject there." He told me. "Here." Giving me the cup of coffee. "Okay we better hit the road Jack!" I said. Leading Luke out of the door.

(At The Hospital)

As soon as th elevator doors opened we heard a crash followed by, "I'm okay...yeah, really!...Jackson, I'm fine!" I looked at Luke and chuckled. "Well now we know where Sookie is." He said with a smirk. I took his hand and led him into Sookie's room, where Jackson and Rory were helping Sookie back into bed. "Hey Sookie!" I called. "Lorelai! Luke! I'm so glad you guys are here!" She said with a broad grin stretching across her face. "What happened?" Luke asked pointing to a broken vase on the floor. "Oh. Well, I was walking around to induce labor and I heard something. Then I turned and then the next thing you know there's a broken vase on the floor. You kinda had to be there." She said. "Oh. Sounds like it." Luke replied with an odd look on his face. "Are you ok Luke?" Rory asked. "Huh? Me? Oh, I'm fine." He said unconvincingly. "You sure? Maybe we should go and get some lunch." I suggested. "Yeah that's a good idea. Are you gonna be okay if we leave?" Luke asked Sookie. "Oh It'll be awhile before this sucker pops out." She replied. "Rory do you want to eat lunch with us?" I asked. "No. I had lunch with Logan before I came and am actually full." She replied. "Wow. This has got to be a first." I said shocked. "Alright let's go. We'll be right back." I said too loudly.

(In the Food Court)

"I am soooo hungry!" I whined. "I expect nothing less." Luke replied. Oh yes! They have burgers! Hmm those apples over there look pretty tasty. "Hey what do you want?" He asked. "Umm...A cheeseburger, some fires, a piece of chocolate cake, an apple, and some coffee." I told him at super speed. "Okay...cheeseburger, fries, cake, apple..." He looked at me questioningly. "Do you seriously want an apple?" He asked in disbelief. "Yes." I said simply. "And don't forget my coffee!" I added. " of course." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thanks for lunch." I said. "Your welcome." He told me with a small smile. Sookie is so lucky. I wish I could have everything like she has. "You know I think it's great." I said dazed. "What's great?" Luke asked with great intrigue. "Sookie." I said. "Having a family, with someone she loves." Luke flashed me that special smile of his. The real one. The one he only uses around certain people. " What?" I asked grinning. " Nothing." He said looking flustered, his face plastered with a grin equal to mine.

We sat that way for a while just grinning at each other. Thar is until Luke said, "I need to tell you something." He said seriously. "What is it?" I asked a little concerned. " I bought the Twickam house."

TBC


	2. The Conception

"Mom!" Rory called. "Where's Luke?"

"He had to go. Back to the diner..." I lied.

His words still rang clear in my head. _I bought the Twickam House._ Why? Why would he go and just buy a house? I have a house. Uggghhhh! He can be so infuriating sometimes.

"Mom are you feeling okay? Your not looking so good." Asked Rory. "Gee thanks. No, really I'm fine. I just..." I said before staring to collapse. "Lorelai here. Why don't you sit down?" Jackson asked me. "Uh thanks." I said sitting down in the chair. What is the matter with me? Was it something I ate? Hmm. Nothing out of the ordinary. The apple! I'm so stupid why didn't I see it before. I hate fruit! "Umm... I'll be right back I'm just gonna go and get some air. You know... hospital smells." I said getting up and stumbling out.

I making the long trek to the reception desk. In reality it probably isn't that long of a walk since I am conveniently already in the maternity ward, but it feels like a really long walk. Well there it is. Oh great no line. Here goes nothing. "May I help you?" The nurse asked. "Umm... Where do I go to get a pregnancy test?" I asked. "Okay just fill out these papers and a doctor will be with you shortly. What's your name?" She asked. " Lorelai Gilmore." I replied. "Who can fill out paperwork in a hospital, really? I mean the fact that you're in a hospital to begin with means that you have something to worry about. Why should people with enough problems have to sit her and fill out paperwork? Okay focus. What's my social security number? Okay, this easy. You know this! Focus!

"Ms. Gilmore?"

"Gah!" I yelled out. Where the _hell_ did _he_ come from? "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you Lorelai Gilmore?" he said. "Yes."

"I'm Dr. Ranegrove. I'll be adminstering your pregnancy test. Come with me." He said. Okay deep breaths. You can do this. "Have a seat right there." He told me.


	3. The Test

Thanks for the reviews. Lovin' the positive feedback and great support from everyone.

Ch. 3

"Have a seat right there."

"Okay."

"Is your husband coming?"

"No. I'm not married."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna draw some blood from your arm."

Well that's over. (A nurse walks in) Oh she cleaning up. Am I supposed to leave? She doesn't seem to mind that I'm still here. "So are you and the father excited?" The nurse asked me.

"Actually he doesn't even know that I'm here."

"So this was an unexpected pregnancy."

"Yeah we've been dating since October, but we've known each other for like nine years. He was my best friend."

"So why doesn't he know that you're here?"

"Well he was here. You see my _other_ best friend is having a baby and he came with me. But he left after lunch because we had a fight."

"Oh." She said continuing to clean.

"But seriously who buys a house without talking to their girlfriend about it. Especially when they expect you to live in it. It's not even that I don't want to live with him, because that would be great. But you gotta talk about stuff like that you know!"

The nurse nodded. "Sure."

"The house is beautiful, but we're not supposed to have secrets. After we got back together we swore we would tell each other everything."

"Well he doesn't know you're here, so you have a secret too."

"Oh my god you're absolutely right! I am just as bad as him. What should I do?"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know... I might."

"By the way you talk about him, it sure sounds like you do." She said leaving. Do I love him? (Gasp) "Are you okay?" The nurse asked. "I love him!" I said getting up and running out.


	4. The Proclamation

Sorry I had exams! I will update some more later, thanks for the reviews!

Ch. 4

Oh I these are not good shoes to be running in. Uh... where is the elevator when you need it! It never gets here when there a dire situation (like finally realizing that you're in love with your boyfriend). _Ding. _The elevator doors open.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

I feel like I'm about to cry. Here is the man that I love so much apologizing for wanting a future with me. How big of a bitch did I sound before?

"I love you!" I say jumping into his arms. He's shocked I can tell but he returns the statement calmly. "I love you too." He says smiling. "We need to talk." I say biting my lower lip.

"Hey, it's been a while. I'm gonna go see where mom is." Rory said. "Okay honey." Sookie said. Rory walked out into the lobby and saw Lorelai and Luke walking into a doctor's office. _What's going on?_ Thought Rory. Despite her confusions she went back into the hospital room. "Hey sweetie, did you find her?" Sookie asked. "Huh? Oh. No." Rory said distracted. The doctor came in and announced that Sookie had dilated ten centimeters, and Rory decided to wait in the lobby. She saw her mother and Luke come out of the doctor's office with their arms around each other and smiling. "Mom?" Rory called. "What's going on?"

"Should we tell her?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded. "Rory..." Luke started. "You're gonna be a sister!" Lorelai exclaimed. Rory was stunned. "Oh my god! Congratulations!" She said giving them a hug. "Speaking of babies, how's Sookie doing?" Luke asked. "Oh my god I forgot! She's having the baby, right now!" She said running back to the hospital room. Luke and Lorelai looked at each other and shared a smile before going to the door of Sookie's room.

TBC Please tell me what you think. Should I keep Rory with Logan? Should I still make her steal the yacht and drop out of Yale? Help!


	5. Life Goes On

Okay sorry it took so long to update I was having writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

This takes place about a week later. Luke is moving in with Lorelai and Rory has finals.

Rory opens the door to her house and walks in. I come down the stairs, Luke following behind me. "Hey kid! What are you doing home?" I say giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I don't know I just felt like bringing some stuff here and I need to talk to you about something." She said quietly. "Oh, sure." I said with a concerned smile. "Do you need help bringing in your stuff Rory?" Luke asked. "Oh, Yeah that would be great! Umm, it's out in the car." She said. "I'll get it. You two stay here and talk, and I'll be back in a minute." He said. "Thanks." Rory said gratefully. We exchanged shy smiles and he went out to get Rory's stuff.

"So how's everything going?" I asked concerned. "Well, you know that internship I had at The Stamford Eagle Gazette with Mitcum Huntzberger?" She asked rhetorically. I nodded. "Well we sat down for the evaluation of my work yesterday." She said solemnly. "Really? How did it go?" I asked excitedly. "He told me he thought I didn't have what it takes." She said sadly.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." I said patting her shoulder.

"Well it's all for the best I guess. I mean now I know not to waste my time with journalism."

"But, Honey, journalism's your dream!"

"Well not anymore!" Rory shouted angrily.

"Well what are you gonna do then! Huh?"

"I don't know yet!" Rory said defeated. She plopped down on the couch, clearly emotionally exhausted. Luke walked in the open door trying to balance all of Rory's stuff. "Umm could I get a little help?" He asked stumbling into the foyer. I ran over to help him, grabbing a few things as they fell. Rory looked up from the couch and said, "Oh sorry Luke." Then she started to get up to help. "We got it. Why don't you go visit Lane, she has off today." Luke suggested. "Okay." She said leaving.

"Did you hear?"

"Just the tail-end of it. I would of stayed outside longer, but her stuff was really heavy."

"I know. I think we were done though anyway." I looked at him. He looked so tired. He must be tired from getting up with me these past couple of nights. How did I get this lucky? I thought to myself.

I put my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. "Thank you." I said. "What for?" He asked. "For being you." I said smiling up at him. I gave him a kiss, and then things got a little heated. If Babbette hadn't come over at the moment she did, I probably would've taken him right there on the living room floor.

Luke went upstairs and I let Babbette in the door.

"Hey doll, how ya doin?"

"Oh, I'm great!"

"That's good. Well, I just stopped by to see if you heard about the latest town news."

"No. What's going on?"

"Do you remember Nicole?"

"Luke's ex-wife Nicole?"

"Yeah. Well, apparently she married some hot shot businessman or something, and they're moving here to settle down."

"What! Well, who is he?" I asked in complete shock.

"Nobody knows."

"Well, how did you find out she was coming here?"

"Well, she mentioned it to Taylor, who told Patty who-"

"Well, enough said."

"Yeah, I just thought that you oughta know. Well I gotta get going, Morey's band's playin' in New York tonight! It's gonna be wild!"

(Chuckling) "Okay, well you have fun Babbette! I'll see you later."

Nicole? Moving to Star's Hollow? With who? Oh, I hope it's not the sock man! This is gonna suck.

"What did Babbette want?"

"Oh, um she was just telling me some gossip..." I said trailing off.

"Oh?" He said pretending to be interested.

"Yeah. Well, it's just that there's a new family moving into town and..."

"Did they buy Harold Denmeyer's old place?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"I saw some movers unloading things. If I'm not mistaken, but I really hope that I am, I thought I saw the movers unload a tanning bed." He said.

"Really?" I said amazed.

"Yep. Just what we need in town: fake orange people." He said seriously.

"You're gonna rant aren't you?" I said supressing laughter.

"I mean do people who go to tanning beds even know how bad they are for their skin? They could skin cancer so easily. What's even worse is these people own their own tanning bed. Honestly, who buys a tanning bed?" He said shaking his head.

"I wonder where one would go to purchase a tanning bed. Is there a specialty store or do you go to a tanning salon?"

"Why? You don't want one do you?" He asked with distasteful curiosity.

"Just wondering. Calm down." I said.

What do you think? I know it went on a little too much about nothing at the end there but it just flowed form my fingertips. Wow I just sounded really cliched. Anyway, I am still debating who Nicole is going to be married to (the sock man or maybe one of Lorelai's old loves?). Also I still toying with what to do about Rory (school, love, etc.) Please review.


	6. Meeting the New Neighbors

Previously: Lorelai is pregnant, Rory is not going to be journalist, and Nicole and her current husband moved to Star's Hollow. Also Luke has moved in with Lorelai and Rory.

Luke and I left the house and walked to the diner. On the way there we walked down Apricot Street, passed Harry Denmeyer's old place. As we walked by with our arms around each other, Nicole came out of the house with a trash bag. When her and Luke saw each other they froze. Luke looked over at me. "Is that why Babbette came over this morning?" He said gesturing towards Nicole. I nodded in response. He sighed and said "Come on let's go to the diner."

Before we could leave Nicole waved and called out "hey!" We both slowly turned. "Hi Nicole. Fancy seeing you in Star's Hollow!" I said. "Yeah, well Taylor told me about this house being for sale, and my husband and I thought it would be a perfect place to live." She replied. "Oh well that's nice." I said taking Luke's hand. "Well, um...we gotta get to the diner." Luke said. "Oh. Sorry for keeping you. Good to see you!" Nicole called as we walked away. "Wow." Luke said in disbelief. "She acted normal. Like she did nothing." He said still shocked. "Well, she was probably just trying to be civil." I told him.


	7. Evil Plots and Hefty Rewards

Sorry it's taken me like two years to update. I had writer's block and started a new story, Different Plans. Read it. I think you will like it. Well anyway, people need to review more. So here I go:

It was about a week when we saw Nicole again. The second time she came into the diner with a man she introduced as her husband. The biggest shock of all was who it was. Jason "Digger" Stiles. I should have been more shocked than I was. _Well, that explains that tanning bed I saw._ I thought to myself.

"Lorelai, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing really great. I'm having a baby."

"Well, congratulations. You know Nicole is too. How far along are you?"

"About a month."

"I'm four months." Nicole said.

"Well, congratulations to you two too."

_This is weird. They act like nothing happened. I bet that they didn't tell each other about their involvement with Luke and I. Hmm… time to have a little fun._

"So Jason, are you still in the insurance business?" I asked.

"No, I work for a publishing company now." He replied.

_Nicole didn't even notice that he didn't tell me about his job. Hmm…_

"That's probably working out good since the lawsuit."

"Um, yeah." Jason said uncomfortably.

"Yeah it was really hard for him to find work after the lawsuit with Richard Gilmore." Nicole said. She sat and thought for a moment then looked up shocked. Lorelai grinned. Then Luke came out with plates for the next table. When he saw that I was sitting and talking with Nicole, he gave me an odd look and then came over to the table.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?" Luke asked me in a hushed tone.

"Just making friends with our new neighbors. I think I should try since me and Jason and you and Nicole ended on a bad note. Don't you agree?" I asked with a broad fake grin stretched across my face.

"Umm, yeah sure I guess." Luke replied confusedly, then turning around to walk away.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Lorelai asked Nicole and Jason.

"About a year. We met in a bar, Nicole was on a bad date and I saved her." Jason replied taking Nicole's hand and smiling at her.

"Oh, the sock man?" I asked.

"Who?" Nicole asked confused.

Luke heard this and dragged Lorelai away into the storeroom.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Trying to prove a theory." Lorelai stated matter-of-factly.

"Which would be?" Luke asked clueless.

"That they didn't tell each other about their relationships with you and me." She said with a proud smile on her face.

Luke looked at her strangely.

"Hey, it's time for them to pay for how they hurt us. Nicole especially." Lorelai said sounding hurt.

"Hey." Luke said holding her. "Don't worry about that. It was like a year ago."

"You're right. But how could anyone do that? Especially to you." She said quietly.

"Alright let's get out there and make them more uncomfortable." He said giving in.

Lorelai smiled up at him mischievously, and planted a large kiss on his lips. Then they walked back out into the diner hand in hand.

"Sorry about that." Luke said. "I had an something important to tell her that couldn't wait." Luke lied.

"That's fine. You know, we should probably get going." Nicole said.

"Oh, okay. Well see you around." Lorelai said trying to hide her joy and sound disappointed at the same time.

two days later

Lorelai plopped down on the sofa after a long day's work. She was looking forward to a nice evening of watching movies with Luke and Rory. Just as she turned on the TV on the doorbell rang.

"Luke you live here now stop ringing the bell every time you come home." Lorelai said as she went to the door. But when she opened the door it wasn't Luke.

It was Logan. "Oh hi Logan." She said politely.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore. Is Rory here?" He asked.

"Uh no, but she'll be home soon. Was she expecting you?" Lorelai asked confusedly.

"Oh no I'm a surprise. I haven't seen her in a while and thought maybe I'd take her out tonight." Logan told her.

"Oh well that's nice. You know what I bet she'll be home soon. Why don't you come in and wait for her." Lorelai said gesturing inside.

"Okay that'd be great." He said with a grin and then entering the house.

"So would you like something to drink or eat? We actually have food in our house now since Luke moved in." Lorelai asked to end the awkward silence.

"Um, I'm hungry, but I can wait." He said as politely as he could.

"Oh don't worry I didn't cook anything. I'm sure Rory has told you what a horrible cook I am." Lorelai said with a chuckle.

"Yeah she mentioned that." Logan said.

"It's good though. If I could have cooked, I might not have ever met Luke. Or have had his coffee. That would be bad. Do you like coffee?" Lorelai asked after she was finished with her babble.

"Yeah it's good." Logan told her quietly.

"You gotta try Luke's sometime it's the best coffee in the world." Lorelai said dreamily.

Just then Luke came in carrying large bags of food. "Hey Lorelai, they were out of Red Vines at Doose's. Sorry." He called out. When he stepped into the kitchen where Lorelai and Logan were seated he paused.

"Luke you remember Logan. Rory's boyfriend." Lorelai said to him.

"Yeah. How ya doin?" Luke asked.

"I'm doing good sir. How are you?" Logan asked politely.

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna go put this tuff on the coffee table." He said walking into the living room.

"I'll be right back." Lorelai said to Logan, and then followed Luke into the living room.

"What is he doing here?" Luke asked concerned.

"Surprising Rory with a visit." She told him.

"Now I want you to behave. Remember what happened with Dean? Rory was very upset. I don't want a repeat of that night." She told him sternly.

"Okay. I'll behave. But he's such a suck up." He said whining.

"I know come on." She said leading him back into the kitchen. Where Rory was now joining Logan at the table.

"Hey hun! When did you get home?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Just a minute ago. I slipped in the back door." Rory told her.

"That is what I assumed. What movies did you get?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"I got Heavyweights, Austin Powers in Goldmember, and Forest Gump." Rory announced proudly.

"Ah, A broad variety of movies. Excellent." Lorelai said rubbing her hands evilly.

"What is Heavyweights?" Luke asked. Lorelai, feigning shock, turns to him.

"How have you never seen Heavyweights? It's Ben Stiller in his finest. He is this crazy health nut who bought a fat camp. It's a classic Ben Stiller movie. Lorelai said.

"Yeah it's right up there with Zoolander and Dodgeball." Rory added nodding.

Luke had a blank look on his face and turned to Logan.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" He asked.

"I've seen Dodgeball, but that's about it." Logan told him.

"Well, you know more than I do." Luke said.

"Hey Logan why don't you join us?" Lorelai asked.

"Um, sure. Why not?" He said. "Where's your bathroom?" He asked.

"I'll show you." Rory said.

"That was very nice." Lorelai told Luke. She went over to where he was standing, and hung on him. "now if you keep up this extremely good behavior, you will be rewarded heftily for it." She said suggestively. Luke gave her a kiss and then she returned it with another. Meanwhile, Logan and Rory walked back into the room.

"Uh! Mom, Luke! Get a room if you're going to do that!" Rory said covering her eyes.

Luke and Lorelai stopped kissing, and both turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh, uh sorry about that." Lorelai said.

"Well, shall we?" She said gesturing into the living room.

TBC

Well, I hope that you like it. Sorry it took me a while to update. I promise I't won't take me as long to update next time. Okay, next time we will venture throught movie night, and telling Richard and Emily about the pregnancy, because I just realized that I completely left out that important element. Also just assume that everyone in Star's Hollow knows about the pregnancy. I hope you enjoyed my movie bit. I love Heavy weights and it was on last night. I didn't get to watch it though. But I guess the Beauty and the Geek marathon was second best. Well, I hope you review. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! I PLEAD DOWN ON MY KNEES! Okay now I know that that was a bit dramatic, but frankly I could care less. Toodles…


	8. Movie Night and Parents

Finally updating. I went off to camp and ten got preoccupied with reading this really loooooong fic. I swear the thing was like 60 chapters it took me three days to read, it was crazy. For those of you who forgot, this chapter is going to be about movie night with Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan. They will be watching Heavyweights, Austin Powers in Goldmember, and Forest Gump. Okay on with the story.

It started out in an awkward silence. Luke and Lorelai were snuggled up on the couch, and Rory and Logan were sitting on the floor. It all felt a little forced, so Lorelai started her usual commentary.

"Oh my god this is a fat child's dream vacation!" Lorelai said practically drooling.

"Or yours." Luke said.

"Actually my dream vacation is a trip to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. But that would really be a fat child's dream vacation, wouldn't it? Hmmm…" Lorelai stated to know one in particular.

It got completely silent during Forest Gump, so Logan decided to try and talk to Lorelai. "So Lorelai, is this the first time you've seen this movie?" Logan asked.

Everyone stared at him a moment and then Lorelai replied, "Um, no. Actually I've seen it about twenty times." She said.

"Oh, I just assumed that since you weren't talking during it you hadn't seen it." Logan offered.

"This is a serious movie. Not much to comment on." Lorelai said a little snippily.

"Oh." Logan said, turning his attention back to the movie.

"Hey Logan you wanna pass the chips sometime?" Luke said sharply.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He said handing them over.

After the Movies

"Hello everybody! I am from Holland isn't that veird!" Lorelai pronounced with a bad Dutch accent as she returned from the kitchen.

"His Fahja!" Rory replied in an equally bad accent.

"Please explain to me the point of that movie?" Luke asked.

"To save the world from melting polar ice caps and all the world drowning while Dr. Evil is floating around in his Dr. Evil – shaped submarine." Lorelai announced.

"Exactly. The world had to once again call upon Austin Powers to save the world from Dr. Evil. This time however he had the help of" Rory started.

"I'm Foxxy Cleopatra, and I'm a whole lot of woman!" Lorelai said loudly snapping in the air.

"Okay, no more beer for you tonight." Luke said.

"I only hope that Ace isn't this crazy when she's drunk." Logan joked.

"I am not drunk!" Lorelai said feigning shock and clutching her chest.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'll have you know, that I drank no alcoholic beverages." Lorelai stated. Logan looked at her dubiously. "I'm serious. Besides, I can't." She said shrugging and walking back into the kitchen.

"Why not?" Logan asked curiously following her.

"Well, it's not very good for unborn children if their mother's drink alcohol." She told him.

Luke joined Lorelai in the kitchen washing dishes, and Logan and Rory went back into the living room to clear off the coffee table.

Logan looked shocked, and Lorelai and Luke shared a smirk.

"So, how often do you guys have one of these things?" Logan asked.

"What, movie nights?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Yeah we used to do it about once a week before I left for Yale, but now we try and do it about once a month or so." Rory replied.

"Is it always like it was tonight?" He asked wincing.

"No, normally it isn't like tonight. Usually there's more talking, I think Mom and Luke were a little tired or something." Rory said retrieving the DVD form the DVD player.

"Or maybe they were just uncomfortable with me being here. Just go ahead and say it Ace. They don't like me." He said.

"No, it's not that they don't like you…" Rory started.

"Just say it." Logan pressed.

"It's just that you know you didn't really meet them under the best circumstance." She said.

"So what, things are different now." Logan said not understanding.

"After Mom, Luke, and my dad walked in on us, Luke and my dad had a fight. My dad was saying how he was meant to be with my mom, and that he knew that she was just with Luke for now. He said that he changed." Rory said looking upset.

"What did he do? I mean, changed from what?" Logan asked.

"He was never around when I was growing up. He would occasionally call and we'd see him on some Holidays. But then when I was sixteen he showed up in Star's Hollow and asked my mom to marry him again. He still wasn't ready. About a year later he had a girlfriend who he finally got his life together with. Then when I got into a car accident he came back and said he was going to break up with his girlfriend. He and my mom got back together. He told me that we were going to be a family, but then his girlfriend got pregnant. He went back to her and we were very upset, especially mom. To make things worse, mom and Luke were in a fight then too. We didn't hear from him much after that until my half-sister Georgia was born. About a year later mom and Luke _finally_ got together. But then Sherry, my ex stepmother, left my dad and he didn't know what to do with Georgia, so he called mom to help him. When I found out I went to see him and told him to stay away from her. And he did. But then my mom called him and he came for lunch at the inn and she invited me for a surprise. I was upset. They didn't talk for a while until one day my dad showed outside my door and I gave him the cold shoulder. The next day his father died and I felt really bad so I went to visit him, and then I told my mom to. She went over there with some tequila and they stayed up all night talking. The next morning when we went to the diner Luke asked what was wrong with my mom and I lied to him. She didn't even ask me to. She felt bad, but I told her it was best that he didn't know. Then He showed up at the vowel renewal ceremony and my mom told about the tequila night. He was upset and then, well, they found us making out in the closet, and well, there you go." She said.

"Oh. I didn't know sorry." He said looking down.

"Hey it's okay. I haven't really spoken to him since." She told him.

"Isn't that hard. I mean I know he wasn't the best dad, but still, he was your dad." Logan told her.

"I guess. But sometimes I feel like he's more of a sperm donor. I already have a real dad." Rory said looking in the kitchen at Luke and her mother laughing.

"You're really close aren't you?" Logan asked.

"Who? Me and Luke?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." He answered nodding.

"Yeah. We're pretty close. He has been a really great family friend for years. Way before he started dating my mom. Ever since I was twelve. He's done so many things for us. My dad was trying to tell him it didn't matter, but a dad doesn't call once a week or not show up at his daughter's graduation." Rory said tearing up.

Logan put his arm around her. "I promise to try and get to know them more." Logan said comforting Rory.

"I know that they may come across as really hard to get along with, but their just overprotective. They're the best parents someone could want." Rory said hugging him.

Logan sat there for about twenty minutes holding Rory and watching Luke and Lorelai in the kitchen. Know one knew it, but he was envious of them. The way that they interacted with each other, how ell they knew each other. They were a perfect couple.

TBC 

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know Rory explaining things was pretty long, and some may say unnecessary, but I disagree. I put that in there because I don't think that Rory and Logan have ever really had any discussions about their families. So she was explaining things to him. So… please review. I have nothing else to say. **


	9. Unexpected Visitors pt 1

New chapter! Here's the next installment in this story. I kinda left the ending of the last chapter open-ended, so that I could do whatever I wanted in this chapter. The next chapter will deal with Richard and Emily. You'll find out what I mean by that later. This chapter takes place about three weeks later, give or take a little bit of time.

In the Diner

Lorelai entered the diner talking on her cell phone.

"Yes Sookie, I know! Now you're maternity leave is not up yet. No, I do want you to come back. Sookie, just relax. Sookie you're on paid leave! I wish I was on a paid leave." Lorelai said. "No, we cannot switch places. Hey, you're forgetting that I will be on leave in a few months." Lorelai said to her. "Well, I'll see you later. Bye!" Lorelai said clicking the phone shut. Then she walked over to the counter, and sat down.

"Hey." Luke said, leaning over the counter to kiss her.

"Hey back." She replied with a grin.

"So, I've been thinking." Luke started, nervous.

"About what?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, you're starting to show, and to day is Friday, so I just thought…" Luke said.

"Thought what?" Lorelai asked.

"I thought that you could tell your parents tonight." Luke said quickly then put down a cup of coffee.

"Yeah you better give me coffee." She said half joking. "Why tonight?" She asked.

"Because, you need to do it. Plus, you'll be showing soon and do you really want your mother to be commenting on how you look?" Luke asked her.

"No, but nothing will stop that." Lorelai said.

"Come on just do it, get it over with." He told her.

"I guess so. They're gonna find out anyway, right?" She said.

"Yeah. It's good that you're going to tell them." Luke said squeezing her hand.

"Yep. And you're going to get to watch the whole thing." Lorelai said.

"Your parents hate me." Luke said. After seeing Lorelai's look he added. "But I'll go for you."

"That's what I thought." Lorelai said smirking.

"Hmm… You're thinking pretty highly of yourself aren't you?" Luke said.

"Yes, I am." Lorelai said.

"But remember, you still have to go to." Luke said walking into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, at the Gilmore-Danes House

Rory was curled up on the sofa reading a book when she heard a soft knock on the door. Puzzled that anyone would be coming over to her house this early, she reluctantly closed her book and walked over to the front door. As she opened the door and saw him she gasped.

Later that day, at Doose's Market

Luke was running some last minute errands at the market, when someone came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around annoyed, figuring it was Taylor. He was shocked when he found it wasn't. "Hello Luke."

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I love doing cliffhanger endings. Anyway, I know that this chapter was really short and didn't tell much, but I was bored. I also realized I haven't updates this story in a while, and I really want to finish it soon. This is the first story that I ever wrote, and I've never finished a multi-chaptered fic so Ithink I should finish this one before I finish another one. Okay, almost done don't worry. Review! Now I'm finished I promise.


	10. Unexpected Visitors pt 2

Okay after your many reviews of telling me to update I am updating. I just want to say that the reason I am not updating my stories quicker is because I am a dumbass and a multi-tasker. Which translates to, I am writing like six different stories right now, so be patient.

Luke was shocked. This was one of the last people he expected to see today, or ever for that matter.

"Wha, what are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief.

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't think that that's such a good idea." Luke says.

"Please Luke this is important. I need to tell you."

"I guess we can talk." Luke said reluctantly.

"Come on then let's go." Then Luke was pulled out of the market by his jacket sleeve.

Meanwhile Lorelai arrived at home. She spotted an unfamiliar car in the driveway, but thought it was one of Rory's friends. Then she went inside her house and saw whose car it was parked out in the driveway.

"Hey." He told her.

"What are you doing here Christopher?" Lorelai asked him.

"Just visiting your only child." Christopher said.

"For now." Lorelai mumbled. "Look Christopher, you really need to leave."

"Why? I'm here to see Rory. And what were you talking about. What do you mean 'for now'?" Christopher said.

"Christopher just trust me. It will be best for everyone if you just leave." Lorelai pleaded with him.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Dad, please just go." Rory said. "I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"And by anyone you mean you mother." Christopher says sassily.

"Mom, Luke, You." She says.

"Why me? You afraid you're mother will turn me down or something?" Christopher asks.

"No, I'm afraid that Luke will kill you when he finds out that you are here." Rory says.

Christopher turns to Lorelai. "You're still together? I thought you broke up."

"We did, but we got back together. Now you need to leave before he gets home." Lorelai said pushing him towards the door.

"Home? Home! What, is he living here now?" Christopher asked in outrage, pushing Lorelai out of the way and on to the floor.

"Yes he is." Lorelai tells him, getting up.

"With you and Rory?" Christopher asks.

"Yes." Rory answers.

"I can't believe this. He better not try something with Rory!" Christopher yelled.

Lorelai slapped him. "GET. OUT. OF MY HOUSE. NOW!" Lorelai yelled at him.

Then the phone rang. It was Babette.

"Oh hi Babette. No everything is fine. Yes he is here. He's just about to leave." Lorelai listened to Babette talk for a minute. "He's getting out of the car? Right now? Thank you Babette, bye!" Lorelai grabbed Chris' arm and tried to drag him to the kitchen before Luke got home, but it was too late. Luke walked in the door completely silent with his head down. Lorelai noticed he looked upset, so she dropped Chris' arm and went over to him.

"Luke?" She said resting her hand on his back. "What's wrong?"

Luke looked up, about to say something, and saw Chris. "What the hell are **you** doing here?" He asked in an outrage.

"I've come to visit **my** daughter." Chris told him.

"Chris, you need to leave!" Said Lorelai.

"I don't know if you'll be safe. I think that I should stay." Chris said crossing his arms.

"You better get the fuck out of this house before I call the cops!" Lorelai said.

Rory was in tears now. "Please Dad! Please just go! Jus-" Rory saidbut was cut off by Chris' hand covering her mouth.

"Not now Rory. I need to talk to your Mom and I'm not leaving until I do." Chris said.

"Don't do that to her Chris!" Lorelai said, going over to comfort Rory.

"I'm her father I'll do whatever I want to!" Chris called out.

"I don't care if you are her father, you do not treat your daughter that way!" Luke yelled.

"Look Christopher, you come here and say that you want to see me. You're rude to us, you criticize our lives, you pushed mom onto the floor. And now you just want to talk?" Rory said. "You're unbelievable!" Rory said shaking with angry tears.

Luke meanwhile was growing angrier by every word said. Luke went up to Christopher, grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up close to him.

"Now you listen up and you listen good. You **will **leave this house, one way or another tonight." Luke told him. "Now you can make this easier, and not cause even more of a scene in front of your daughter, or you can make this difficult. But either way you are leaving tonight, and you will never come back again unless you are invited to do so, do you hear me?"

Christopher was silent.

"I said do you hear me? I've had a bad evening it will be bad if this gets difficult." Luke says.

Christopher nods and replies. "I'll leave." Christopher says and Luke lets go of his shirt. "But, this will not be the last that you see of me!" Chris proclaims and then runs out the door.

"I'm gonna kill him." Luke says going after him.

"Luke no, please." Rory says.

Luke nods. Then he sighs deeply and goes to sit down on the couch.

Lorelai knows something else is bothering him, so she goes and sits beside him. "So, you wanna tell me what made your evening so bad, I mean besides the obvious." Lorelai asks.

"I ran into someone in the market today." Luke began.

TBC 

**Okay, I know that this was kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to do separate chapters with the visitors. Also I know I lied, no Richard and Emily. Oh well, I have no real plan for this story, I'm just writing it. So, tell me what you think. By the way I LOVE writing cliffhangers. They are so easy, and so much fun! Okay please review!**


	11. Unexpected Visitors pt 3

Okay, sorry it has taken me FOREVER to update this. I couldn't think of an idea. I had a few, but some of them were just sooo cliché, and that can get annoying. Anyway, I'm not sure if someone has done this exact story before. I mean someone might have had a similar idea. I don't care, if you have a problem then write it in the reviews that you WILL give me.

**On a lighter note, ten more days until the season premiere of Gilmore Girls! I am so jazzed. Okay, here is chapter eleven. **

"I'm gonna kill him." Luke says going after him.

"Luke no, please." Rory says.

Luke nods. Then he sighs deeply and goes to sit down on the couch. Rory heads off to her room.

Lorelai knows something else is bothering him, so she goes and sits beside him. "So, you wanna tell me what made your evening so bad, I mean besides the obvious." Lorelai asks.

"I ran into someone in the market today." Luke began. "It was Rachel." Luke said looking down.

Lorelai could tell he wasn't done so she waited for him to continue.

"She wanted to talk to me, I told her it wasn't a good idea. She dragged me to my apartment." Luke tells Lorelai glancing up to see her reaction. "I told her that I had to get home. And tried to leave, but then she told me that…she was dying." Luke told her, barely getting the last part out. "She told me she had a rare disease from complications during childbirth."

Lorelai was shocked. She was sitting with her hand over her mouth.

"I asked how old her kid was and she told me he was about four years old. I didn't think anything of it until she was going on about his blue eyes." Luke told Lorelai.

Lorelai scooted a little closer to Luke and put her arm around him. "Hey, we'll get through this." She told him. "This may seem like an impassible obstacle now, but we'll get through it and everything will get even better. You know how I know?" Lorelai said with a slight smile.

Luke shook his head.

"It took us eight years of obstacles to get here. Stubbornness, oblivion, Boyfriends, Girlfriends, Nephews, Wives, Parents, Exes, Pregnancies, and now this. We made it through all of that. We can do this." Lorelai says to him.

Luke smiled up at her. "Yeah you're right."

"So, are you going to meet…um, your son?" Lorelai said blanking on his name.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet Khalon at the park tomorrow at 2:00." Luke tells her.

"Luke, that's great." She tells him. Luke looks down. "You know I can come with you." Lorelai says.

"No, I need to do this. That's not what I'm worried about though." Luke says looking her in the eyes.

"What are you worrying about?" She asked.

"It's Friday. And it's" Luke looks at his watch. "6:00." Luke tells her.

"Okay. Oh! Shit!" She says jumping up and running to the stairs. She stops on the third step. "Hey, you don't have to come tonight you know." She say to Luke.

"No, I'll come. I can't be sure that you'll tell your parents tonight if I don't come anyway." Luke says with a smile.

"I would." Lorelai tells him unconvincingly.

"Uh huh. You go get ready, I'll go remind Rory." Luke says.

"Okay." Lorelai says continuing with her run up the stairs.

FORTY MINUTES LATER: OUT SIDE THE GILMORE HOUSE

"I can't believe we got here on time." Rory says to no one in particular.

"Let's just get this over with." Sighs Luke as he rings the doorbell.

A few moments later a maid answered the door. Lorelai and Rory exchange shocked glances with one another.

"Hi." Lorelai says. "Wow, you're still here." Lorelai said almost impressed.

The maid shrugged. "Come in." Said the maid.

The three of them handed their coats off to the maid and stood in the foyer.

"Lorelai, Rory," said Emily cheerfully. "Luke." She said equally as cheerful.

They exchanged confused glances.

"Hi mom." Lorelai said.

"Hi Grandma." Said Rory giving her a hug.

"Hello Emily." Luke replies.

"Well, let's go into the living room for drinks." Says Emily exciting.

They exchange confused glances again. And then proceed into the living room.

They all sit and Emily pours them their respective drinks. "So, how is everything?" Emily asks.

"Great." Says Lorelai. "Actually that's what I wanted to tell you. Something great." Lorelai said nervous.

Emily raises her eyebrows. "Really what is it?" She asks.

"Well mom, Luke and I, we're going to have a baby." Lorelai says holding her breath.

"Really." She says in an undetectable tone. "So, I'll finally have another grandchild." She says, a smile creeping up her lips.

"Yeah." Lorelai says smiling in disbelief. "Mom, are you okay?" Lorelai asks.

"I'm a little surprised, but I'm feeling good other than that." She says.

"Okay. You know I'm not married right?" Lorelai says.

"Really? I thought you married that Max fellow four years ago." Emily says sarcastically. She rolls her eyes. "Really Lorelai I know your not married. Now, I'm not happy with the way this child was conceived, but I am learning from my mistakes and I do not want to miss out on another grandchild's childhood. Besides, this will probably be the only other grandchild I will have." Emily says.

They are speechless.

"Dinner is ready." The maid says.

"Hey, where's grandpa?" Asks Rory.

"Oh, he's on a business trip in Cleveland." Emily tells her. "I'll call him with the news tonight." Emily says.

LATER THAT EVENING OUT SIDE THE GILMORE HOUSE.

"Wow." Said Lorelai.

"I know." Replied Rory.

"It's never how you expect it's gonna be." Lorelai says.

"Well, I don't know about you, but it's a load off of my mind." Luke adds.

"I bet it is." Lorelai replies. "Oh, Rory doesn't know." Lorelai says.

"No, Luke told me before we came." Rory says.

"Oh okay." Lorelai sighs with relief.

THE NEXT DAY IN THE DINER AROUND 1:30ISH

"Hey babe." Says Lorelai as she greets Luke over the counter with a kiss.

"Hey." He tells her in response.

"You nervous?" She asks with a grin.

"Yeah." He says shyly. "I know I shouldn't be, but he's my son ya know?" Luke says quietly, his eyes shifting nervously.

"You're supposed to be nervous." Lorelai tells him. "But, you're gonna be great. You have nothing to worry about." She tells him.

"You think so?" Luke asks.

"I know so." She tells him. "Now, enough of this sappiness. Where's the coffee?" She asks.

Luke rolls his eyes and pours her a cup of coffee.

**Okay, I know this was a leettle short, but at least I updated. So I hope that you enjoyed this latest chapter and didn't think that it was too overdone. What I was planning on doing got messed up when I realized that I already have Nicole in the story. Anyway I need you to review. I want at least 13 reviews before I'll update. Okay, thanks. **


	12. A Day at the Park

Okay, so I lied. I'm impatient and people don't review as much as they should. I know I don't. Okay this chapter will introduce Luke's son Khalon. Now, I'm hoping to wrap this up after a few more chapters, so if you have any ideas, please tell me.

**AT THE PARK 2:00 P.M.**

Luke sat in his truck. He felt frozen. His eyes were wide and he was beginning to wish Lorelai had come with him. What did he say to a kid? Luke had no idea. After a while, Luke jumped out of his daze from the tapping on the window.

AT THE GILMORE-DANES HOUSE 

"Hello?" Rory said into the phone.

"Ace." Logan said.

A smile crept up Rory's lips. "Hey, how was your trip?"

"It was good. But it was missing something." Logan told her.

"What? No Finn?" Rory replied jokingly.

"No, Finn was there. You weren't though." Logan said softly.

"Oh, I missed you too." Rory told him. "What are you doing tonight?" Rory asked him.

"I'm supposed to be unpacking, but I could be easily persuaded to do otherwise." Logan answered knowing where she was going.

"Okay, come to my house." She said grinning.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Absolutely." Rory told him.

"Okay, I'll be there around 7:45." Logan told her.

"It's a date. Bye!" She swooned.

"Bye Ace." He told her.

BACK AT THE PARK 

"Hey, you okay?" She asked chuckling.

"Oh, yeah." Luke said.

"Okay. I just came to see you and I couldn't find you." She told him.

"I was nervous." He told her.

"Perfectly understandable." She told him. "Now come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the car. "I know you want to go meet your son." She smiled.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" Luke pleaded.

"To meet him? Yes." She laughed.

"No, I mean, will you come with me?" He asked.

"Oh babe. I wish I could, but you and I both know, you need to do this on your own." She told him.

"Yeah your right." He said looking down. "Thanks for coming."

"I knew you'd be nervous. So I had to be there for you." She said patting his shoulder. "Now, go. Meet your son." She said giving him a hug. "I'll see you at home."

"Okay, bye." He said before giving her a kiss and watching her walk away.

Luke took a deep breath and made his way towards the playground.

LATER THAT EVENING 

Lorelai was in the kitchen when she heard Luke enter the house. "Hey how did it go?" She called.

Luke appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. His expression was unreadable. He had a piece of paper in his hand. He handed it to Lorelai to read.

**Dear Luke, **

**I'm sorry I had to do this. I know you just met Khalon, but he's your son and I know that you can take care of him. Please don't be mad I didn't know how else to do this. My time is coming soon, and I don't want Khalon to see me on my deathbed. I want him to remember me as the energetic, fun-loving person that I am. I've already explained to Khalon what's happening, so don't worry about that. I wish you well in life. –Rachel-**

"Wow." Lorelai said. Then after a moment added, "Where is he?"

Luke pointed to the living room.

Lorelai walked into the living room and saw a four-year-old boy with brown curly ringlets and green eyes playing with the zipper on his coat. Lorelai bent over and put her hands on her knees. "Hey." She said to him.

He looked up at her. "Hi." He told her.

"I'm Lorelai. What's your name?" She asked him.

"Khalon." He told her.

"That's a nice name. Hey Khalon, are you hungry?" Lorelai asked.

He nods.

"Okay. Well, what would you like to eat?" Lorelai asked him.

"Rice!" He said.

"Okay, I think we have some rice. Why don't you watch some T.V. while it's cooked?" Lorelai told him.

"Okay. Can Daddy watch it with me?" He asked.

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let me get him." Lorelai walked into the kitchen where Luke was sitting at the table. "Hey, he seems like a good kid." She quietly.

"Yeah." He said. "I'm scared. What if he doesn't like me?" Luke asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that. He wants you to go and watch T.V. with him." Lorelai told him smiling.

"Really?" Luke asked, his face lighting up.

Lorelai nodded with a big grin. "Now go, I'm gonna order Chinese for dinner." Lorelai shakes her head and chuckles to herself.

"What?" Luke asks.

"He really must be your son. I asked what he wanted to eat and he told me rice." Lorelai told him.

TBC 

**Well, I hope you liked. Please review and tell me what you think. I looooooove you! Catchyalater. **


End file.
